Always & Forever
by yellowsocks
Summary: Naley. Set 6 years after the birth of James, Nathan and Haley's first son. God, Nathan whispered. Why'd you have to take her from us? She wasn't ready, she hadn't said goodbye. [COMPLETE!]
1. Promises

**Always And Forever**

A little boy sat on a swing at the park, his dad standing behind him, pushing him softly. He clung to the long chains that held the swing up tightly and he closed his eyes, feeling the wind rush through his hair. He enjoyed swinging, as did any other 6 year old boy. But not as much as basketball. Him and his dad played basketball together every day and he was getting pretty good at it. His dad had lowered the net because although he was tall for his age, at his height of 3 feet 6 inches, he was still too short to be getting any baskets in when the net was so high.

When the little boy had been born, his father had made him two promises. The first one was that he would do everything in his power to protect that little boy. The second one was that he would help him to grow up an amazing basketball player like his dad, his grandpa, and his uncle, while still remembering what was really important in life.

Nathan had learned the hard way that there was more to life than basketball, and he wasn't about to let his little boy learn that way too. Nathan's father had never been there for him, but Nathan was always going to be there for his son. Even after he was dead and gone, he'd be there, watching over his son, and that was a promise. A promise that he intended to keep.

"James." Nathan said, "It's time to go."

The little boy frowned, but he hopped off the swing anyways. He took his father's hand and together they walked home. Nathan had matured a lot since James had been born. It was just after the end of his senior year in high school when the boy had been born. Six years later, he was a grown man and he knew how to be a good dad for James. Which was a miracle, having never had a real example of what a father should be.

"Mommy, we're home!" James yelled, walking into the kitchen.

He waited, but there came no reply.

"Daddy, is she ever going to come back?"

Nathan frowned at the child.

"James," he sighed, pulling the boy on to his lap. "Mommy's gone. She's in heaven with Great Uncle Keith."

The small boy's lower lip trembled.

"But why did MY mommy have to leave me? I love her."

"I don't know, James. But you'll get to see her again some day. I promise."

"Oh. Okay then." And with that he ran off to play, still too young to fully understand what had happened.

Nathan quickly wiped the tears away before James saw them. He had to be strong. But it was hard to carry on, knowing that you were all alone. It was hard to keep reassuring James that everything would be okay, when he didn't know himself if things would work out.

"God," Nathan whispered. "Why'd you have to take her from us? She wasn't ready, she hadn't said goodbye. But you took her anyways."

"Why her? Why my Haley" He continued, staring to the ceiling so the tears wouldn't fall down his face, "I'm not strong enough to raise this child on my own. Haley would know what to do, but I don't think I can do it alone."

He sighed, leaning back in the chair.

"Haley, if you can hear me. I want you to know that I love you with all of my heart and so does James and we both miss you very much, more than you will ever know." He whispered, "James wants his mommy back. He just doesn't understand why you left. I want my Haley back. I love you, baby. Always and Forever."

He closed his eyes, knowing he couldn't cry. Ever since Haley had died, things hadn't been the same. It had only been a few months, and Nathan still couldn't bring himself to believe that Haley was gone forever. She had to come back, for James, for him. It was then that he remembered the promises he had made to James. That was the only reason he kept going.

He worked full-time and still had to take care of James. His friends had been helping as much as possible. Peyton babysat James when he got home from school with hers and Lucas' son Keith, who was a year younger. Peyton and Lucas would invite James and Nathan to stay for dinner most nights, because Nathan didn't have the time to cook. He barely had time to keep the house clean and get all his work done. Brooke made clothes for James, when Nathan couldn't afford to buy him new ones. Nathan didn't know what he'd do without his friends.

Life had become a mess, but he would keep going. For Haley and for his son. It wasn't Haley's fault that she had died. But no matter what happened, no matter where life took him and James, there was one thing that would never change. Nathan would love his Haley. Always and Forever.


	2. When It All Goes Black

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: I've decided to continue this story, and I don't really know where it's going. But I'll try and update soon!**

**Let me know what you think!!**

* * *

He glanced down at his watch, checking the time for the seventeenth time that evening, and he was disappointed to see it was only 10:23. He sighed, hitting the power button on the remote, and watching as the television screen went black. The house was silent except for the soft snores of the small sleeping boy, who was in his bedroom down the hall. Nathan rubbed his eyes, tiredness setting in, but he knew it would be another sleepless night. Ever since Haley had been gone, things hadn't been the same, and he doubted they would ever really be the same again. Every night, when he finally crawled into bed, it didn't feel right, because she wasn't lying next to him. He could no longer feel the beating of her heart, because she wasn't there.

The only thing he had left was James, who looked more and more like his mom, with each passing day. And it killed Nathan to see her in that little boy's face because it only made it harder to know she was gone, but what was worse, was knowing that when James grew up, he would barely remember his mom. He would have few memories of her smiling face, of her beautiful voice, of her glowing presence. The only memories James would have, were the painful ones, that were caused by growing up without a mommy, and watching his father be torn apart by the loss of her. Haley was his always and his forever and he had always thought of them growing old together. But she'd been taken from him, and from James. She'd been taken from this world, far too early.

She hadn't had a chance to do half the things she'd always wanted to. There was so much more Haley James Scott could have done to leave her mark on the world. But Haley barely got a chance to start living. It brought tears to Nathan's eyes when he thought about what he would say to his son years from now, when he was old enough to understand what happened, and he asked how his mom had died.

_"Hey Nate, have you seen my car keys?" Haley asked, walking into the living room and seeing Nathan and James sitting on the floor, Nathan reading his son a book._

_"They're on the counter." Nathan answered, looking up at his beautiful wife, "Why?"_

_"I'm going to run over to Brooke's, she wants me to look at her new maternity clothing line, to give her a second opinion." Haley answered, as she walked over to the counter, retrieving her keys._

_Nathan looked up at the clock on the wall._

_"At this time of night?" Nathan asked. "Can't it wait until morning?"_

_"It's only 8:30, Nathan." Haley sighed, "I'll be fine. There and back before you know it."_

_"But the roads, it's all icy and slippery." Nathan pleaded._

_"I was just out there 2 hours ago! And I'm still just fine!" Haley rolled her eyes at her husband's protective instincts._

_"Fine." Nathan gave in, "But if it gets any worse out there, just spend the night at Brooke's."_

_"Yes sir." Haley said in a deep voice, her face void of emotion. But she soon broke out into a grin, leaning over to kiss her husband and son._

_"If I'm going to be home any later than 9, I'll call." Haley smiled, before turning to leave. "I love you, guys!"_

_And within seconds the door slammed shut behind Haley, as she left for Brooke's house._

_Little did Nathan know that was the last time he would speak to his wife._

He could feel the tears falling down his face, but he quickly wiped them away. Haley's death had brought out a side of him that he'd never known was there. He cried all the time, and he had shut out everyone, because the one person he had really let in, had left him. She just had to go to Brooke's that night. He should have been more insistent that she stay home. He shouldn't have let her go. He had blamed himself for her death since the moment he'd found out and nothing was going to change his mind about that. No matter what anyone said, in his eyes, it would always be his fault.

_"WHERE IS MY WIFE?" He screamed as he flew into the emergency room in a panic._

_"I'm sorry sir, what is your name?" The receptionist asked calmly as if nothing was wrong._

_"Nathan Scott, I'm looking for Haley James Scott." He breathed quickly._

_The receptionist typed something in to her computer, and then turned away from Nathan to talk to a man in a long white coat. Dr. Michaels was what his name tag said. _

_"Nathan Scott?" Dr. Michaels said, as he walked in front of the receptionist's desk._

_"Yeah, where's my wife?" Nathan asked impatiently._

_Dr. Michaels sighed, "I'm so sorry..." He trailed off, seeing the look on Nathan's face._

_"No, she...she can't...what..." Nathan said, dropping to his knees._

_"I'm so sorry son..."_

And after that, everything was gone. That was the moment he lost it all, the only person he'd ever truly loved. And just like the television screen, that was the night everything went black for Nathan Scott.


	3. Glimmer of Hope

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far!!**

* * *

The phone was ringing. She could hear it, but she hadn't the slightest want to answer it. She smiled contently when it finally stopped ringing. She rolled over and closed her eyes once again. But, seconds later, it began to ring again. Whoever it was, wasn't going to be letting her sleep. She sighed, sitting up in her bed, and finding the phone on her night stand.

"Hello?" She said quietly, not wanting to wake Lucas.  
"Peyton." Nathan breathed into the phone.  
"Nathan, what's wrong?" Peyton asked, rubbing her eyes.  
"I, I didn't know who else to call..." He trailed off.  
"Don't worry about it, what do you need?" Peyton asked.  
"I just needed someone to talk to. Can you come over?"  
Peyton bit her lip, looking over at her husband who was somehow, still fast asleep.  
"Sure, I'll be right over. Give me ten minutes." Peyton smiled.  
"Thanks, Peyt'." Nathan said.  
Peyton hung up the phone.  
"Lucas." She whispered, shaking her husband's shoulder gently.  
He slowly rolled over, his eyes opening to look at his wife's.  
"Nathan needs me to go over there, I'll be back soon."  
Lucas looked over at the clock on Peyton's night stand. 12:42.  
He nodded, "Stay there, make him breakfast. I'll be here when you get back."  
Peyton smiled at how understanding her husband was being. Lucas understood that Nathan was destroyed, that he had nothing left to believe in.  
"I love you, Luke." She said, before leaning over to kiss him gently.  
"I love you too, Peyt'." Lucas smiled as he watched his wife walk out the door.  
Five minutes later, Peyton was in her car driving towards Nathan's house in silence. She could feel herself tearing up as she thought about how Nathan must be feeling. She couldn't even imagine losing Lucas. He was her everything, and Haley was Nathan's everything. How Nathan kept going, was a miracle to Peyton. She saw how torn apart he was, but somehow he still managed to raise James, to be a normal little boy. Sure, Nathan wasn't the same person he was before Haley had died, but no one expected him to be. Lucas, Peyton and Brooke were the only people he really talked to anymore.

She pulled into the driveway and ran up the steps, knocking softly on the door. Nathan answered it within seconds.  
"Hey Peyt," He said, leaning in the door frame.  
Peyton said nothing, she just stepped forward, pulling him into a hug. He hugged her back, laying his head on her shoulder.  
"It'll be okay," She whispered softly.  
"Why me, Peyt?" He sobbed, "Actually, why her? Why my Haley?"  
"Let's go inside." She said soothingly, as she followed him inside, shutting the door behind them.  
Nathan sat back down on the worn out couch, and Peyton took a seat in the chair beside him.  
"I loved her..." Nathan sighed.  
"We all did, Nate. Haley was the only one who was always happy, that smiled and laughed even when things weren't okay." Peyton said, "And none of us wanted to lose her."  
"She was my WIFE, Peyton. No offence, but I think I'm hurting just a bit more." Nathan said angrily.  
"Nathan, I know. Always and Forever, means something to you. But just because she's gone, won't mean she won't love you for that long, or the other way around." Peyton said, placing her hand on his knee. "You will love each other Always and Forever, together or apart."

"What about James? He's going to grow up without a mom." Nathan said, his eyes fogging up with tears.  
"But he'll have a great dad, and his Aunt Peyton and Uncle Luke. And Auntie Brooke. Who all love him more than words can say. And his mommy will always be there for him, watching down from above." Peyton smiled.  
Nathan sighed, "It wasn't supposed to be like this."  
"You're right, it wasn't." Peyton agreed. "But it is, and we all have to deal with it, some more than others."  
Nathan bit his lip and nodded, the tears now freefalling down his face.  
"It was my fault, Peyt'"  
"That Haley died?" Peyton asked in disbelief.  
Nathan nodded slowly, wiping the tears that were residing on his cheeks away, but they were soon replaced by the new tears still slipping down his face.  
"Nathan Royal Scott. Don't even THINK about blaming yourself." Peyton said sharply. "It was an accident."  
"An accident that never would have happened if I had made her stay home." Nathan whispered.  
"Haley was a grown woman, who made her own decisions. There was nothing you could have said or done to keep her home. Haley's stubborn as hell." Peyton smiled with tears in her eyes, remembering how Haley would never listen to anyone. "Now, Mr. Scott. You look like you haven't gotten any sleep in years, so I'm sending you to bed. I'll clean up the house, and when you and James wake up, I'll have breakfast ready."  
"Peyton you don't have to do this..." Nathan began, but Peyton wouldn't listen to a word of it.  
"I want to." Peyton smiled, looking into her friend's eyes. "Now, go get some sleep. You look dead."  
"Thanks, Peyt'. I don't know what I'd do without you." Nathan smiled as he got up off the couch and wandered down the hall to his room.

"You're welcome." Peyton laughed and with that, she got to work. Who knew a house could get so messy in such a short period of time? It felt like just yesterday that she had cleaned it. She picked up a few toys, placing them into the toy box that sat beside the table in the living room. The table was covered in pictures and one of them just happened to catch Peyton's eye.

There was Nathan, a spark in his eye that Peyton hadn't seen in months, Haley her face glowing radiantly, and little 3 year old James, on that swing. His favourite swing at the park. Peyton felt the tears in her eyes. They had once been such a happy family, and it was a shame that Nathan and James had lost Haley, had lost their happiness. This wasn't fair to them, they'd never done anything wrong. Peyton hoped that one day they would be happy again, and Nathan would rediscover that spark, that glimmer of hope.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**


	4. Missing You

**A/N: Okay, so I know this is short. But I felt it was necessary to end it where I did. Thanks again for the reviews!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

He crawled onto his side of the bed, still leaving hers untouched. It was the same way she had left it, blankets neatly tucked in and folded, pillows fluffed and everything smoothed out perfectly. Just the way she liked it. His side was always a mess of course, and that was the way he wanted it, so she had always left it. She let him have it his way, and he let her have it her way. He pulled the blankets up over his head, sighing as he closed his eyes. He just lay there for a few moments, clearing his mind. It still felt weird not having her next to him. He looked up, and began to talk, praying Haley was listening.

"Hey Hales. It's me, Nathan. I just wanted to say goodnight. Remember, I'm going to love you more than anyone, Always & Forever."

He had more to say, but he didn't want to cry again, and he was already trying to hold back tears. So he rolled on to his side, and shut his eyes once again, and was soon fast asleep.

He opened his eyes, sitting up in his bed. He looked around, seeing he was in his bedroom, and strangely enough, he wasn't as tired anymore.

"I actually got some sleep?" He asked himself. It was then that he saw something moving beside him. He turned his head quickly and saw her. It was Haley standing in front of him, but he couldn't believe it.

"H-Haley?" He stuttered.

The woman beside him rolled over, her honey brown eyes staring back at him.

"Hi Nathan."

"Haley, it's really you?" Nathan asked.

She nodded, taking his hand in hers.

"But I'll be gone soon." She said, with a smile still plastered on her face.

"No! You can't...why?"

"Because I'm not alive anymore Nathan. I can't stay long." She answered calmly.

"Then, why are you..." Nathan trailed off.

"I want you to know, that I don't blame you." Haley answered, her face glowing just like it always did.

"But it was my fault, I should have made you stay home." Nathan whispered.

Haley simply shook her head, "I made my decision, Nathan. Just know, that I love you and I love James. Always and Forever. I'm here for you, Nate."

Nathan couldn't find the words to say.

"I'm just a dream away..." And with that she vanished.

"HALEY!" Nathan screamed.

"Nathan! Nathan, what's wrong?" Peyton asked as she shook him awake.

Nathan's eyes flew open and he saw his blonde friend hovering over top of him.

"It was...I had a...I saw Haley." Nathan whispered, "She doesn't blame me. She said it's not my fault."

"Oh, Nathan." Peyton smiled, hugging her friend.

As she looked towards the sky, "Thank you," was what she mouthed, knowing Haley really was watching over them.

"Dad?"

Peyton and Nathan turned towards the door to see James standing there.

"Why are you hugging Aunt Peyton?" He asked, his lower lip trembling.

"Because James," Nathan said, "Aunt Peyton is daddy's friend."

James shook his head.

"No." He said, "You can't."

And with that he ran down the hall.

Peyton and Nathan merely looked at each other, very confused looks on their faces.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!!**


	5. The Best Of Friends

**A/N: Sorry I didn't get this up sooner! Thanks so much for all the great reviews! Chapter 6 should be up by tomorrow at the latest.**

**Disclaimer: I own...pretty much nothing, sadly.**

* * *

"Hang on, I should go talk to him." Nathan said.  
"No, let me help." Peyton said, a look of determination in her eyes.  
Nathan shrugged, "Okay, let's go."  
And so together they walked into the living room looking for James.  
They found him sitting in the exact spot his father had been sitting in last night just before he called Peyton.  
"James, what's wrong?" Nathan asked, sitting down next to his son.  
"You're only allowed to hug Mommy." James said, his arms folded across his chest, his face filled with anger.  
Nathan glanced over at Peyton, understanding now what they'd done wrong.  
"Oh..James." Nathan smiled, turning back to his son. "Come here," He said, pulling his son on to his lap.  
"There's something you need to understand. I love your mom, and she is the only person I will ever love. Just her, and you of course." Nathan said.  
"Then why were you hugging Aunt Peyton?" James said, still not convinced. "You only ever hug mom and me."  
"Aunt Peyton and I are friends. You're allowed to hug your friends." Nathan laughed.  
"Oh. Okay." James smiled, "Thanks Dad."  
James threw his arms around his dad's neck, hugging him tightly. And the look on Nathan's face was priceless, because who knew one hug could mean so much?

"Who wants pancakes?" Peyton grinned.  
"Ooh! Ooh! Me, Aunt Peyton! I want pancakes!" James exclaimed, "Can we put chocolate chips in them?"  
"Sure thing, buddy!" Peyton smiled as James ran to go find the chocolate chips in the cupboard.  
Together, James, Nathan and Peyton made the chocolate chip pancakes. It was the first time Nathan had forgotten about all that he had lost, and enjoyed what he still had. He had his friends, Peyton, Lucas and Brooke. And he had James. For now, that was all Nathan needed.  
"James can you get 2 plates out of the cupboard for me?" Peyton asked.  
"Sure Aunt Peyton, but why only 2?" James asked, as he pushed a chair over to the cupboard.  
"I have to go home, so you and your dad will have to eat these pancakes, just the two of you." Peyton said.  
"Aww. But I wanted you to stay..." James frowned.  
"Tell you what, James. Why don't you and your dad come over for dinner tonight. I'm sure Keith and Lucas would love to see you guys." Peyton offered.  
"Oooh, please daddy can we, can we? I reeeaally really want to go!" James pleaded.  
"Okay, James. We'll go. What time, Peyt'?" Nathan laughed.  
"Well, supper will be ready at 6, so you can come over around 5, I guess." Peyton answered as she put the pancakes on their plates.  
Nathan nodded, "Thanks so much for making us breakfast."  
"Not a problem," Peyton said as she grabbed her keys, "Bye guys, see you tonight."  
"Bye Aunt Peyton!" James shouted. Nathan waved, and the door slammed shut.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Nathan asked his son.  
"Can we go to the park?" James grinned.  
"Sure," Nathan smiled, "I'm going to go get dressed. You finish up your pancakes, okay?"  
James nodded, his mouth full of pancake, as his father walked down the hall and back into his bedroom.  
"Lucas? I'm home." Peyton yelled as she walked through the door.  
"Hey Blondie." Lucas smiled as he walked towards her, capturing her lips with his.  
"Well hello to you too," Peyton smiled as they broke apart.  
"Mommy!" Keith screamed as he ran down the stairs, hugging his mother's legs tightly.  
"Hi Keith." Peyton smiled, kissing the little boy on the cheek, as she lifted him into her arms.  
"Yuck." Keith said, his face becoming scrunched as he wiped the kiss away.  
Peyton frowned at the young boy, which made him laugh. She smiled, knowing that she would have to endure many more years of him not wanting her to kiss him.  
"Oh, Luke. I invited Nathan and James over for supper." Peyton said as she placed Keith back on the ground.  
"You cooking or am I?"  
"I will, unless you want to." Peyton grinned, knowing Lucas didn't enjoy cooking much.  
Lucas laughed, "It's all yours."  
"Okay, they'll be here around 5:30." Peyton said, "I'm going to take a shower."

It was quarter to 5, and Nathan and James were walking to Lucas and Peyton's house. Ever since the car accident, Nathan refused to get in a car. So he and James walked everywhere. He walked to work every weekday, and he walked to Lucas and Peyton's after work to pick up James. On the weekends, they walked to the park, or to the grocery store. He had become accustomed to walking, as had James, so there was no reason to cause himself the pain of driving in a car down these streets. Lucas and Peyton's house was soon right in front of them, and they walked up the steps and rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Came a scream from inside.  
"Hi Uncle Nathan, hey James!" Keith exclaimed as he opened the door, "Wanna come see my new toys James?"  
James nodded enthusiastically. Nathan laughed, stepping inside the house. It amazed him how close the two boys were, almost like brothers at times.  
"In here, Nate." Peyton yelled from the kitchen.  
Nathan walked in, smiling at the beautiful woman standing in front of the stove.  
"Hey Peyt', I picked up a salad to go with dinner on the way." He said, handing it to her.  
"Thanks so much, Nate! You didn't have to do this."  
"But I wanted to." Nathan smiled.  
"You want to go find Lucas and the boys and tell them dinner's ready?" Peyton laughed.  
"Sure," Nathan grinned, leaving the kitchen.

Peyton took the casserole from the oven, setting it on the dining table beside the salad.  
She got some plates from the cupboard and cutlery from the drawers and just as she finished, Lucas, Nathan, James and Keith walked into the room.  
"Hi guys." She smiled as they sat down.  
"Thanks for inviting us Peyton."  
"You're always welcome here Nathan," Lucas said, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder.  
Peyton nodded in agreement, and laughed as she saw Keith and James talking and laughing together, as if they were in their own little world. And she knew right then, that they were going to be the next Lucas and Haley, the best of friends, forever.

"Dig in everyone!" She smiled.  
Nathan helped James spoon some casserole on to his plate, and Lucas was helping Keith get some salad when the doorbell rang.  
"I'll get it." Peyton said, as she stood up, heading towards the door.  
"Hey Peyton." Nathan and Lucas heard a familiar voice say.  
"It couldn't be..." Lucas breathed, glancing at his brother.  
"Could it?" Nathan questioned.  
It most definitely could.

* * *

**So who's at the door? I know who I think it should be, but leave your ideas. Maybe I'll change my mind. Let me know what you think!**


	6. Nothing Left To Do But Cry

**A/N: Yay, Chapter 6! Okay, before we get started I just want to answer a few questions I've been getting.**

**No, this is NOT a Brathan/Pathan story. It is Naley. Nathan will always love Haley.**

**Haley is dead, she is not coming back from the dead, she is not in hiding. She's dead. Sorry. That's the way I intended for the story to be. But we have definitely not seen the last of Haley.**

**Anyways, let me know what you think. Chapter 7 coming soon!**

**Oh yeah, and I own nothing.**

* * *

Nathan and Lucas got out of their seats, joining Peyton by the front door. As soon as they turned the corner, they saw Peyton hugging a girl with which she had once been inseparable.

"Brooke Penelope Davis. Long time no see!" Lucas smiled as the brunette ran into his arms, giving him a friendly hug. It had become pretty obvious after high school that they would never be anything more than friends. They were both married now, Lucas to Peyton and Brooke to Chase. Brooke and Peyton had long ago buried their issues and they were once again best friends, even if they rarely saw each other. Brooke busy with her fashion line, and constantly making trips to New York, and Peyton with her family, and her art. But it had been at least a month since Brooke had seen Peyton, or anyone else in Tree Hill for that matter.

"Hi Luke," Brooke smiled, before walking towards Nathan.  
"How've you been holding up?" Brooke whispered, taking his hands in hers.  
"Some days are better than others." Nathan shrugged. "Where have you been lately?"  
"Oh, here and there." She laughed, "You know me, can't stay in one place for long."  
"Auntie Brooke!" James and Keith screamed in unison as they had come to find out why the adults hadn't returned to the table yet.  
"Hey guys!" Brooke grinned, hugging both the boys.  
"You want to stay for dinner, Auntie Brooke?" Keith asked, his pale blue eyes sparkling as he watched Brooke glance at Peyton, who nodded her head, signifying that she could.  
"Sure!" Brooke replied. James and Keith each took one of her hands, leading her into the kitchen and pulling another chair up to the table in between their two seats.

Peyton got another plate from the cupboard, and another set of utensils, placing them in front of where Brooke was now seated.  
Everyone sat back down, and no one spoke for a few moments.  
"So, Auntie Brooke, when are you leaving again?" James asked breaking the silence, the slight anger in his eyes clearly visible.  
"I don't know James, when they need me to leave." Brooke answered slowly.  
"But Auntie Brooke," Keith frowned, "We want you to stay here with us." He folded his arms.  
Brooke sighed, "Guys...You know I'd love to stay. But I have a job and..." But she trailed off, seeing how hurt the two boys looked.

"Who wants dessert?" Peyton asked suddenly, clearly trying to change the subject.  
"WE DO!" The boys screamed.  
Nathan stood up, pushing his chair back.  
"Brooke," He said, "Could you come talk to me in the living room for a second?"  
Brooke nodded, getting up and following Nathan out of the kitchen.

"James needs you, Brooke." Nathan whispered. "You're his godmother for a reason. You're supposed to look out for him, when Haley and I can't. But how the hell are you supposed to do that, when you're in New York all the time? In case you hadn't noticed Haley's gone, and she's not coming back. So I need you to be there for him Brooke, because I don't know how much I can do for him right now."  
Brooke said nothing, she just broke down as guilt overcame her. The tears flew down her cheeks like waterfalls and she knew she'd been holding this back for months.

_"Brooke, can you come over here?" Peyton asked.  
__"Can it wait? I'm kind of busy." Brooke said, as she turned off her sewing machine reluctantly.  
__"No, it can't. I need you here now. Quick." Peyton replied and Brooke could tell that something was wrong, that she wasn't being told something. But somehow it didn't seem to bother her.  
__"Yeah, okay. I'll be there in a few." Brooke sighed, hanging up the phone.  
__Fifteen minutes later, she wandered through Peyton's door, still completely unsure of why she was even there.  
__But taking one look at Peyton's tear stained face, she knew what she was about to hear wouldn't be good news.  
__"She's, she's gone, Brooke." Peyton sobbed.  
__"What? Who's gone, Peyton?" Brooke demanded, rushing to her best friend's side.  
__"Haley." Peyton whispered.  
__"Where'd she go?"  
__Peyton said nothing, simply lifted her eyes towards the sky.  
__And that's when it hit her. Haley didn't go just anywhere, and she sure as hell wasn't coming back anytime soon._

"I never cried you know." Brooke whispered, her cheeks drenched in tears. "Not once, not even a single tear drop. Until now at least."  
She slowly wiped away a stray tear, collapsing into a chair.  
"One of my best friend's dies, and I don't cry until three months later. Does that make me a bad friend?" She frowned, looking up at Nathan.  
He shook his head.  
"I miss her, Nate. And I want to be there for James. But..." Brooke sighed.  
"Damn it, Brooke. No buts. Just do it. Do it for Haley, and me." Nathan said, staring at her, waiting for an answer.  
"Why'd I ask her to come over that night?" Brooke asked in a shaky voice.  
"Don't blame yourself, Brooke..."  
"No, it is my fault. I knew the roads were a mess, and I asked her to come over anyways. I asked her to help me out, knowing she couldn't say no to me." Brooke frowned. "I'm the one to blame."  
"Blaming yourself, only makes it hurt more." Nathan said, "Haley wouldn't want you to blame yourself, and neither do I. Because it wasn't your fault, Brooke. It was an accident."  
Brooke wiped her face dry and stood up, hugging Nathan tightly.  
"Thanks Nathan, you really are a great friend." She whispered.  
"Anytime, Brooke." He smiled.


	7. Here Without You

**A/N : So, so sorry it has taken this long to update. Life gets busy, I guess. Anyways, here it is. Let me know what you think.**

**Oh, and I own...not much. I don't own One Tree Hill, basically.**

* * *

Every bone in his body seemed to ache when he woke up the next morning. He blinked a few times, unable to see completely straight, before finally mustering the strength to sit up. He sighed, as he shifted himself so his feet dangled off the edge off the bed. He lifted himself up and pulling on a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants, he wandered down the hall.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Lucas smiled, as he saw his brother walk into the living room where he sat with Keith and James, who were having a very intense conversation involving a red sock and a banana. Lucas quickly picked himself up off the floor, standing in front of his brother.

"Hey, uh Luke?" Nathan said.  
"Yeah man."  
"Not that I don't want you here, but why are you here?"  
"Well you see little brother, last night, you fell asleep on my couch. And in a rather uncomfortable looking position, I might add." Lucas chuckled.  
Nathan nodded, that explained the aches.  
"And no matter what Peyton, Brooke or I did, we just could not seem to wake you. James was getting tired, so I decided to drive you and James home and Keith begged me to take him as well so I did. We just spent the night." Lucas finished.  
"Sorry, come again?" Nathan said after a few moments.  
"And no matter..."  
"No, the last part."  
"I decided to drive you and James home?" Lucas answered, a puzzled expression on his face.  
"How could you do that?" Nathan exploded.  
"Be so nice, as to drive you home? Well, I guess I'm just selfless like that." Lucas smiled.  
"You know I haven't even been in a car since the accident. You know how much it kills me to think that I drove cars for all these years, and nothing ever happened to me. Haley goes out once, and it's all over. Just like that."  
"Nathan, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking..."  
"But in the end, it doesn't really matter. I think it would be best if you and Keith left now."  
Lucas nodded slowly, and then taking Keith's hand they both walked out the front door.

"Why did Uncle Luke and Keith have to leave, Daddy?" James asked, his eyes shining in concern.  
Nathan sighed, not knowing what to say, he didn't want James to hate Lucas, but he didn't want to lie to his son either.  
"It was time for them to go." Nathan said, "Now, what do you want for breakfast?"  
"Oh, Uncle Luke already made me some. Eggs and bacon. There's some in the fridge if you want some." James smiled.  
Nathan nodded, "Thanks James."  
"I'm going to go play in my room, okay dad?"  
"Okay, let me know if you need anything." Nathan said, as he went through the contents of the fridge, trying to find the eggs and bacon.

He found them hidden behind a batch of Peyton's brownies, and the milk jug and he quickly devoured them all. He hadn't realized just how hungry he really was. He put his dishes in the sink, and wandered over to the couch. He thought about what he'd said to Lucas earlier, and he wasn't going to deny it, he felt terrible about yelling at Lucas. Lucas had been there for him, since Day 1 and all he'd ever done was brush him off. Kind of like he did to everyone else. He had shut everyone out and he knew it. Maybe it was time to change that. But before he could do anything else, the phone rang, bringing him back to reality. He ran into the kitchen, and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"  
"Nathan, please forgive him. It was late, he just figured it'd be nicer if you woke up in your own bed and..."  
"I know, Peyton." Nathan laughed, "I was actually just about come over there and apologize for being such an ass."  
"Well we all know how good you are at that." Peyton grinned

Nathan rolled his eyes, but he knew how right Peyton was. Like father like son. Although that wasn't much of an excuse. It was Haley who had always brought out the better person in him, and without her here, well maybe he was just becoming the same old Nathan his father had raised him to be. It was times like these when he realized how much Haley meant to him. He would never be the same without her.

"Hey, Nathan. You still there?" Peyton asked.  
"Oh. Yeah, sorry." He laughed, "Just thinking."  
Just then there was a knock at the door.  
"Oh, hey sorry, someone's at the door. I'll talk to you later, Peyt'."  
"Okay Nathan, give me a call later." And with that she hung up the phone. Nathan did the same, and he walked over to the door.  
He swung it open, and standing there was the last person in the world he would have expected.

* * *

**Ooh. Who's at the door this time? Let me know who you want to see...oh and let me know what you think! I'll try and get the next chapter up soon!**


	8. Old Face, Same Place

**A/N: Okay, first of all, I want to apologize. It has been ages since I've updated.  
Second of all, I know it isn't very long, but the next chapter will be longer.  
Leave a review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.**

* * *

"Daddy, who is she?" James whispered as he walked into the kitchen where his dad was getting a drink for their guest.  
"A person I went to school with." Nathan answered, smiling down at his son.  
"Is she going to be my new mommy?" James asked, a frown taking its place on his small face.  
Nathan sighed, picking James up off the floor and setting him on the counter in front of him.  
"James, you will never ever have a new mommy. I'm not getting married again. I love your mommy and only your mommy. Always and Forever." He said, a tear rolling down his cheek.  
"Don't cry, daddy." James smiled, wiping the tear from his father's cheek quickly, and Nathan smiled at him.

He set James back on the floor, walking back over to the couch where the woman he had once known rather well sat, drink in his hand.  
"Here you go." He smiled, taking a seat next to her. James leaped up on to his lap, still smiling brightly.  
"Thanks," She grinned, taking the drink from Nathan.  
"So where have you been lately? I haven't seen you in ages."  
"With Mouth," The red head answered, "In L.A."  
"Why?"  
"Modeling." Rachel grinned. "And Mouth's working towards becoming a director."  
He nodded slowly, "So why are you here then?"  
"Well, Mouth came home to see family for a month, so I'm in town with him."  
"But why are you here, like at my house?"  
"I heard about Haley. I'm so sorry Nathan, we wanted to be at the funeral, but..." She frowned, placing her hand on his shoulder. "You must be going through a lot."  
Nathan nodded slowly, almost apprehensively.  
Rachel held up her hand, revealing a gold wedding band.  
"We got married last year Nathan, so don't worry about it. I'm not after you, I'm just trying to be your friend." She assured him and Nathan sighed in relief.  
"I know I was trying to mess things up between you and...her, back in high school, but I was a dumb slut that didn't care about anybody but me at that point. I'm not that person anymore."  
"Rachel, I want you to know, I never hated you. And in another lifetime, maybe it would have been right. But I love Haley, always have, always will."  
"I know that, I knew that years ago. But I didn't care. I'm happy now, with Mouth. I'm just here to watch out for my friend."  
"Thanks Rachel, it means a lot to me. I'm glad you're here."  
Rachel smiled, "Me too."

"Me three!" James shouted.  
"Well hello there little James," Rachel laughed, "The last time I saw you, you were just a tiny little thing."  
James looked surprised, "You knew me when I was a baby?"  
"Well yes, I saw you a few times. Your mom never really liked me, but you had some sort of attachment to me. I was one of the only ones who could get you to smile."  
"Daddy, are you sure you can't marry her?" He asked.  
Rachel giggled, her eyes twinkling. Nathan's face flushed furiously, clearly embarrassed by the remark.  
"Yes James, I'm sure. Rachel's already married."  
"Oh," James frowned, "Okay."

"So now," She grinned, "The real reason I'm here, is Mouth wants me to invite you over for supper at his house. He's inviting everyone. Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, the whole crowd. So you two want to come?" Rachel asked.  
"Yes, yes we do!" James exclaimed his eyes bright with excitement.  
"Good. I'll see you guys at 7 then." Rachel said, without letting Nathan say a word.  
The door shut and Nathan looked at James.  
"Well," James said, "What are you waiting for?"  
Nathan raised his eyebrow, not having a clue what his son was talking about.  
"Go get ready!" He shouted, jumping off his father's lap.  
Nathan laughed. He was in for one hell of a night.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


	9. A Hug That Meant So Much

**A/N: Yay Chapter 9! I worked really hard to get this up fast for all you great readers! And even more important the reviewers! Without you, I wouldn't keep writing! So thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own these people.**

* * *

It was 7:30 and there were many people Nathan hadn't seen in almost 6 years standing around him. He didn't even recognize some of them.

Skills was standing behind Bevin who was glowing in a way only pregnant women did and by the size of her stomach, it was pretty obvious she was expecting. Skills rested his hand protectively on her stomach, his wedding band shining in the light. She turned to smile at him, and they seemed so happy in each other's company.

Chris Keller and Haley's sister Taylor stood at the back of the room, arms around each other. Nathan laughed, thinking about what an odd couple that was, especially considering it seemed so right to him.

Mouth and Rachel were talking to Brooke and Chase in the living room, like the old friends they were. Chase sat on the couch, Brooke in his lap and Mouth stood with Rachel in front of them, arms around her small waist.

Peyton and Lucas were there, Keith in Peyton's arms, talking animatedly to his parents. Nathan quickly made his way towards them with James holding his hand.

"Hey Nate!" Lucas smiled as he watched them approach.  
"Hi." Nathan nodded, returning the smile, but it seemed a bit forced.  
"Something wrong?" Peyton asked, raising her eyebrow.  
Nathan shook his head quickly, but Peyton saw right through it.  
"Hey Luke, can you watch the boys for a few minutes?" Peyton said, handing Keith over to her husband.  
Lucas nodded quickly, taking James' hand.

Peyton grabbed Nathan's wrist and dragged him towards the kitchen, which surprisingly enough, was quite empty.  
"Don't lie to me. I know when something's wrong with you. So what is it?"  
Nathan sighed, "You and Lucas, Skills and Bevin, Mouth and Rachel, Chris and Taylor, Brooke and Chase. Everyone's got someone else to love. And who have I got? A dead wife."  
"Nathan, you know it's not like that..." Peyton frowned.  
"No that's the point. It is like that Peyton. People are getting married, having kids, it's all just starting for you guys. For me, it's been there, done that. I haven't got someone to wake up beside every day. I haven't got someone to cook me breakfast, lunch, dinner. I haven't got someone to hold, and grow old with."  
Peyton simply stared at Nathan for a few moments, trying to figure out what to say, but no words came out. Only tears. She attempted to wipe them away, but they just kept coming. She turned and ran from the kitchen, leaving Nathan to stand there in anger and misery.

Moments later, Lucas walked in, Keith and James holding his hands.  
"Hey man, I just saw Peyton run by in tears...what..." But he never got to finish.  
Nathan shook his head in disgust and then he too ran out of the kitchen.  
"What's wrong with Daddy, Uncle Luke?" James asked.  
"I wish I knew, James." Lucas sighed.

"Hey Nathan. How's it...What's wrong?" Rachel asked, as she found Nathan sitting at the top of the stairs.  
"I really don't want to talk to anyone right now." Nathan said.  
"Okay. Don't talk. Just listen." She smiled.  
Nathan glared at her, but said nothing, so she went on.  
"My best friend died." Rachel whispered.  
"He and I had known each other since we were 3, and when I was 14 he just died. I loved him more than life itself, I would have done anything for him. He saw me as someone other than the fat girl I knew I was. When I was with him, I forgot that I weighed so much, or that I took up twice as much room on the couch than a normal person. He made me feel comfortable in my own skin. But he died. Just like everyone does eventually. He was hit by a car when he was crossing the street, and just like that he was gone. The one who had always been there for me, through everything, was gone." Rachel frowned.  
"I remember what my last words to him were. I told him I hated him, because he wouldn't let me come to his house the next day. He smiled and told me that was okay and then he left. The last thing I told him, was that I hated him. And I have to live with that for the rest of my life."  
"I...Rachel..." Nathan tried to form a sentence but he couldn't seem to speak properly.  
"What were your last words to Haley?" Rachel interrupted.  
Nathan said nothing for a few moments but finally said, "I don't remember."

He hung his head, thinking back to that night.  
"I didn't want her to go," He whispered after a few moments, "I begged her to stay home. I said if things got any worse, she should just stay at Brooke's."  
Rachel placed her hand on his back softly, "She knew that you loved her Nathan."  
Nathan nodded slowly, knowing she was right.  
Rachel hugged him tightly, and he rested his head on her shoulder.  
"It'll all be okay." She whispered. "But for now, there's someone here who I think needs a shoulder to cry on. Much more than I do anyways."

Nathan lifted his head, and saw Peyton at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes puffy and red. Nathan watched as Rachel ran down the stairs, put her hand on Peyton's shoulder and smiled, before wandering off into the kitchen.  
Nathan slowly walked down behind her. He stood in front of Peyton, looking into her green eyes.  
Neither of them had to say a word, they just stood there staring at each other, and it made them both cry, seeing how hurt the other was.  
"I miss her smile." Peyton finally whispered.  
Nathan nodded understandingly as she fell into his arms. It felt strange being the shoulder to cry on instead of being the one crying on the shoulder. It had been so long since he had been there for anyone else because he was so wrapped up in himself.  
"I miss her eyes," He laughed, feeling safe as her arms wrapped around him.

"As much as I'm enjoying watching you hug my wife," Lucas interrupted, "Could you stop, maybe?"  
The three of them grinned as Nathan and Peyton broke apart and James ran into Nathan's arms.  
Nathan held the child tightly in his arms, smiling to himself.  
"Hey Daddy?" James smiled, looking at Nathan.  
"Yeah James?" Nathan asked.  
"I like it when you hug me." He grinned.  
Nathan laughed and hugged the little boy once again.  
"Me too." Nathan whispered.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!! Leave a review.**


	10. I'll Be Here For You

**A/N: Okay, so here's Chapter 10. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Mark Schwann. Except my ideas of course. :)**

* * *

Nathan found his way into the kitchen once again. James and Keith were with Lucas and Peyton, because Nathan needed time alone. He just needed to think. He was so consumed his thoughts, he didn't even notice Mouth coming until they had already collided.  
He fell to the ground, as did Mouth and merely sat there for a few moments, not completely sure of what had just happened.  
Mouth got to his feet and helped Nathan up.  
"Hey Nate..." He tried to say but he didn't get to finish.  
"Yes I know, I have a dead wife and you feel sorry for me. Story of my life."  
"Well, I was going to ask if you were okay, but if that's what you want me to say..." Mouth chuckled.  
Nathan sighed, "Sorry Mouth, it's just that's all people talk to me about anymore. I guess it's just easier to be blunt about it."  
Mouth nodded understandingly, "I am sorry about Haley, Nathan. And I know what a big part of you she was. But I just figured it was easier for you to not talk about her."  
"You're a good guy, Mouth." Nathan grinned, "So, You and Rachel, huh?"  
Mouth blushed a bright red.  
"Well yeah..."  
"Good for you, man. You deserve a girl that loves you." Nathan laughed.  
Mouth smiled, "Thanks Nate. That means a lot to me."  
"Anytime," Nathan winked.  
"Hey you two." Lucas smiled as he walked up from behind Nathan.  
"Luke!" Mouth exclaimed, "How've you been?"  
"Not too bad," Lucas laughed, "And yourself?"  
"Pretty good." Mouth grinned.  
"That's good. Hey Mouth, do you mind if I talk to my brother for a minute?" Lucas asked.  
"Sure, not a problem. I've got to go find Rachel anyways." Mouth nodded, and then he walked away.

"What's up?" Nathan asked.  
"I know we've never really talked about what happened to Haley. Haley meant a lot to me too, she was my best friend. But Peyton was always the one you turned to, and I dealt with that. But I want you to know, that I'm here for you too, if you ever need to talk." Lucas said.  
Nathan smiled and hugged his brother quickly, "Thanks Luke."  
Lucas nodded, patting his brother on the back.  
"So, what do you say we go get some food?" Lucas laughed.  
"I'm starving." Nathan said, and so together they walked over to Peyton and the boys, and they all found seats at the dining table.

Everyone began to gather at the table slowly, and eventually everyone had a seat.  
Mouth cleared his throat before standing up on his chair so everyone could see him.  
"I'd like to thank everyone for coming tonight, I haven't seen most of you in 6 years and it means a lot to me that you could be here. But I know you're all hungry, so dig in!" Mouth laughed.  
He sat back down on his chair and soon everyone was eating and talking to the other people around them.

Nathan finished his meal quickly, and watched as all these people he had once known so well, seemed to act so differently.  
"Daddy?" He heard a voice say as he felt his sleeve being tugged.  
He looked down beside him, where James was sitting.  
"I don't feel so good." James frowned.  
"Oh. Do you want me to take you home?"  
James nodded.  
"Okay, hang on a second."  
He turned to face Lucas who was sitting on his other side.  
"James isn't feeling well, so I'm going to walk him home."  
Lucas nodded, "Do you want me or Peyton to come with you?"  
Nathan shook his head, "If I need you, I'll call you."  
"Okay," Lucas smiled. "Feel better soon James!"  
"Thanks Uncle Luke," James said as his dad lifted him out of his chair.  
He rested his head on his dad's shoulder and was soon fast asleep.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Let me know!!**


	11. What He Always Feared

**Disclaimer: You know what I own.**

* * *

He turned the key slowly, while holding the young boy in his arms, not wanting to wake him. He turned the handle and the door swung open. He stepped inside, the little boy's arms clinging to his neck. He shut the door, and carried him down the hall into his bedroom. He lowered him onto the bed but no matter what he did, he couldn't get James to let go of his neck. He couldn't escape the child's grasp. He tried for at least 10 minutes, but James was holding on to his dad for dear life. Eventually, Nathan gave up and lay down in the bed next to his son. He looked up at the clock, seeing that it was only 8:30. The next thing he knew, he too was sound asleep, lying there next to his son.

"Nathan." He heard a voice whisper, "Nathan."  
He opened his eyes, and there she was.  
His Haley.  
"Haley." He breathed, taking her hand in his.  
"Hi Nate." She smiled, sitting down next to him on the bed.  
"Please tell me this isn't a dream." Nathan frowned, reaching out to touch her face.  
"I'm sorry, Nathan." Haley shook her head, "We both know that I'm not living anymore."  
"Why are you here then, because you of all people should know how much it kills me to have to keep saying goodbye to you."  
Haley nodded, "But I had no choice. I had to come this time."  
"Why?" Nathan asked.  
"Because you have to wake up."  
Nathan simply gave her a questioning look.  
"You lost me Nathan, and the only person you have left right now, is slipping from your fingers."  
"James!" Nathan exclaimed, "What's wrong with James?"  
"Call Peyton. He's sick Nathan and if you don't wake up and take care of him now, you may never see him again."  
"I love you, Haley." Nathan whispered.  
Haley nodded, kissing him gently on the cheek.  
"I'm just a dream away," Haley said as she faded away, "Always and Forever."

His eyes flew open and he rolled over. James had let go of him at some point during the night and was now lying at the edge of the bed. He was pale as a ghost, and it was quite clear to Nathan that he was having trouble breathing. Nathan quickly scooped the young boy off the bed and into his arms. He ran over to the phone and quickly dialled Peyton's number.

"Hello?" A voice muttered.  
"Peyton, come quick, James is dying."  
"WHAT?" She screamed.  
"Peyton, please hurry..."  
"Call an ambulance, Nathan!!" Peyton said.  
"I can't." Nathan whispered.  
"Why...?" But that's when Peyton realized it. He didn't want him in a car.  
"Nathan, there's no other way, you have to get him there. You'll lose him if you don't take this chance."  
Nathan felt his eyes water but he didn't let himself cry.  
"Okay, I'll call." He said, choking on the tears.  
"Thank you Nathan. Lucas and I will meet you at the hospital."  
"Bye Peyton." Nathan said, and with that he hung up.

He set James down on the couch and dialled 911.  
He sat down beside James, waiting for someone to pick up and he rubbed his eyes.  
"Hello, what's your emergency?" The lady on the other end asked.  
"I need an ambulance," Nathan croaked.

There was his little boy, oxygen mask covering his face and the paramedic trying to revive him.  
Nathan felt the tears sting his eyes once again but this time he let them fall.  
He listened to the sirens as the ambulance sped down the road, and he hated every second of it. He hated being there.  
"We're almost there, sir." The paramedic smiled weakly.  
Nathan heard him, but didn't react at all. He couldn't lose James too.  
Suddenly there was a screech of brakes and the ambulance spun out of control. It was his worst nightmare, that had become a reality.

* * *

**Oooh. Cliffhanger. :D  
Let me know what you think!!**


	12. Comforted By You

**Disclaimer: Don't I wish I owned One Tree Hill. **

* * *

"I'm looking for James Scott." Lucas told the receptionist as he, Peyton and Keith walked up to the desk.  
"James Scott, and his father Nathan, are in Intensive Care." The receptionist smiled politely.  
Lucas and Peyton quickly looked at each other.  
"What happened to Nathan?" Peyton asked worriedly.  
"Didn't you hear? There was an ambulance accident." She said calmly.  
Peyton stared at the lady, her hands beginning to shake.  
"Peyton, what's wrong?"  
"I...I..." Peyton stuttered, and then she collapsed to the ground.  
"Can we get a doctor?" Lucas screamed, kneeling down beside his wife.  
"What's wrong with Mommy?" Keith asked.  
Lucas shook his head, "I don't know, Keith."

Hours later, Three Scotts found themselves in hospital beds. Peyton had merely fainted, but she was still feeling rather weak, so they were keeping her overnight.  
Nathan had broken a rib, and fractured his arm in the accident, and could barely move. James' white blood cell count was down, and was feeling like he had the flu. He had also suffered a broken leg from the accident.  
The other two Scott's sat in the waiting room, doing simply that, waiting.  
"Lucas Scott?" The doctor asked as he approached them.  
"That's me." Lucas nodded, getting to his feet.  
"All of your family members will be okay. Peyton can leave sometime tomorrow morning. Nathan and James may be here for a while, but they'll all live."  
"Thank you so much." Lucas whispered, hugging the doctor.  
The doctor nodded, "No problem. You can go visit them now." And with that, he walked away.

Lucas turned around and picked Keith up out of his chair.  
"Let's go see your mom." Lucas grinned.  
"Yay!" Keith exclaimed.  
"I knew he was afraid, but I told him to call the ambulance anyways. I shouldn't have done it, Luke. It's my fault."  
Lucas shook his head.  
"Peyton," He sighed, "Car accidents happen. Us Scotts just seem to get into them more often. If you hadn't gotten Nathan to call, James might not still be alive."  
Peyton frowned, "Then why do I feel so terrible for doing it?"  
"Because they got hurt, Peyt'. But things like that happen. People get hurt. But they also get better."  
"I love you, Luke." Peyton smiled weakly.  
"I love you too." He laughed, leaning down to kiss her softly.  
"Eww. Icky." Keith said, as he watched his parents from his seat at the foot of the bed.  
They broke apart, both laughing contently.  
"Keith, you stay here with Mommy, I'm going to go visit Uncle Nathan and James now, okay?" Lucas said.  
"Okay," Keith smiled.

He walked down the hallway and finally found the right room. He stepped inside quietly, not wanting to wake them if they were sleeping, but they were both wide awake.  
"Lucas." Nathan whispered.  
"Hey Nathan." Lucas smiled, walking towards his brother.  
"How's Peyton? I hear she fainted." Nathan asked, his voice barely there anymore.  
"She's okay, they're keeping her over night. But what about you, how are you?"  
"I've had better days."  
Lucas nodded, frowning at his younger brother.  
"She wants you to know, she's sorry. She blames herself."  
Nathan shook his head, "It's not her fault."  
"That's what I told her. But I don't think she'll change her mind until she hears it from you."  
Nathan nodded understandingly, as he looked across the room and pain was clear as daylight on his face when he saw James.

"Hey James." Lucas smiled, as he walked over towards his nephew, taking a seat next to the bed.  
"Hi Uncle Luke." James breathed.  
"How's it going?"  
James shrugged slowly, "I'm okay."  
"You're doing great, James. Just remember, we all love you."  
James nodded slowly, "Thanks."  
Lucas got up from the chair and turned to face Nathan.  
"I'm going to take Keith home, it's way past his bedtime, and he's a tired little kid. We'll be back in the morning to get Peyton so I'll see you then."  
"Okay, bye Luke." Nathan said.

Lucas nodded, leaving the room and finding his way back to Peyton's room. He walked in the door and opened his mouth to speak but shut it once again when he saw Keith curled up next to his mother, both sound asleep. They looked so peaceful, so Lucas decided not to wake them. He settled himself into the chair beside Peyton's bed and closed his eyes, as he fell asleep in the peace and quiet. Little did he know it wouldn't be so quiet the next morning when he woke up.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Leave a review! They make me happy :)  
I will hopefully get Chapter 13 up soon. **


	13. Falling Apart

**A/N: Chapter 13:) It's kind of short. Next chapter will be longer I think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters :(**

* * *

He woke up, the smell of flowers surrounding him almost immediately. He opened his eyes slowly and saw that the room was full of beautiful flowers, cards and stuffed animals.  
"Good morning." Peyton grinned, as she looked over at her husband, setting the card she was in the midst of reading down beside her.  
"Hi." Lucas said, as he looked around the room slowly.  
"Amazing, isn't it?" Peyton laughed, her face lighting up like a little child's on Christmas morning, "That so many people care? All I did was faint!"  
"Well let's be glad that was all." Lucas said, smiling at his wife.  
Peyton nodded, "So many people have been in to see me this morning. Skills, Bevin, Mouth, Rachel, Brooke, Chase. And you slept through it all."  
"Well I always was a heavy sleeper." Lucas said as he got up out of the chair, straightening out his pants and running a hand through his messy hair.  
"So what do you say we take me, and all this stuff home?" Peyton said, her eyes sparkling in excitement.  
"Sure," Lucas said, "But where's Keith?"  
"Next door with James." Peyton replied, "He was worried about him."  
"Okay, I'll go find him." Lucas laughed.

He walked over into James and Nathan's room and there they all were. Nathan reading a magazine that someone had probably brought him, and Keith and James staring in amazement at all the things. Their room too was full of things, just like Peyton's, get well soon cards and toys for James.  
"Hey Daddy!" Keith smiled, setting down the card that he and James had been trying to read.  
"Hi Keith." Lucas grinned walking over to James' bed where the little boy stood.  
"Are we taking Mommy home now?" Keith asked.  
Lucas nodded.  
"Okay. Bye James, bye Uncle Nathan!" He waved.  
"Bye!" James shouted, "Come back and visit soon."  
Keith grabbed his Dad's hand and together they walked back to Peyton's room, taking her back home where she belonged. 

Just over a week later, they did the same with Nathan and James. Nathan with his arm in a sling and James with his leg in a cast, they left the hospital. But in the parking lot, they were faced with an issue.  
"I, I can't get in that car." Nathan shook his head, stepping back slightly.  
"Nathan, you're still not feeling well enough to walk home." Peyton pleaded. "Just please, get in the car."  
But Nathan flat out refused to get in the car, and he wouldn't let James in either. He wasn't risking their lives ever again.  
"Well how are you planning on getting home then, little brother?" Lucas asked, folding his arms.  
"I guess I'll just have to figure it out." Nathan said.

Fifteen minutes later, Peyton was driving the car, Lucas was carrying James, whose leg was too sore to walk on for too long. Nathan was walking, rather slowly and holding Keith's hand with his good arm.  
"Thanks so much Lucas." Nathan smiled as they approached the house.  
Peyton was waiting in the driveway and Lucas and Keith got into the car. Nathan and James waved as they drove away and then went inside the house.

"Hey James, can you do me a favour?" Nathan said as he walked slowly towards his room.  
"Sure." James smiled.  
"I'm going to go take a nap. You go play for a while. Wake me up if you need me."  
"Okay." James nodded.  
Nathan finally reached the bedroom and he collapsed into his bed.  
"Please," He whispered, "Haley, I need you."  
He felt the warm tears slide down his cheeks and hit the pillow beneath him. He didn't know how much more of this his heart could take.  
He felt his eyelids become heavy and so one last time he whispered, "I need you." And he was soon fast asleep, hoping and praying that he could see her just one more time.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!!**


	14. Life Goes On

**A/N: So this is it. The end. I hadn't planned it like this, but it seems right to end it here. This way, I can also work really hard on my new story, 'Back To The Way It Once Was'. But before I wrap this up, I want to thank my readers SO much, especially the people that reviewed, because everything you have to say means so much to me! So thanks again, guys!**

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own One Tree Hill.**

* * *

"Haley," He whispered.  
And just like she had promised, she was there. Just a dream away. He almost wished he would never wake up again. Because being with Haley was all he could ever need.  
"I love you." He smiled at her, as she slowly walked towards him.  
"Nathan, you know I love you too." Haley laughed her face shining like the sun.  
He ran his fingers through his hair, staring at her honey brown eyes. The eyes that had once watched him as he slept, that had shone with pure joy when he kissed her. God, he loved her eyes.  
"Then why aren't you here with me?" He frowned.  
"Oh Nathan..." She breathed as she ran forward, throwing her arms around his neck.  
He pulled her closer, "Why can't we stay like this forever?"  
Haley felt her heart breaking for him. She hated herself for putting him through this.  
"I can't do this anymore, Nathan." She whispered. "You need to move on, and be happy with what you still have. I'm always going to love you, and I know you'll always love me. But it's only hurting you more and I know it."  
"Haley, there will never be anyone else but you."  
"I'm not asking you to get married or even fall in love. I'm just asking you to live your life to the fullest, with or without me."  
Nathan closed his eyes, "You're my world, Haley James Scott."  
She nodded understandingly, "Life doesn't end, just because I'm gone."  
Nathan put his hand on her face, cupping her cheek softly.  
"Always," He grinned.  
"And Forever." She grinned back, before leaning in and kissing him gently one last time. He held her tightly, not wanting to let go, but one last look in her eyes, and he was brought back to reality by that small voice he knew so well.

"Daddy!"  
Nathan blinked, and rolled over, seeing his son hovering over top of him.  
"James." Nathan mumbled, "What's going on?"  
"Uncle Luke is on the phone." The young boy replied.  
Nathan sat up slowly reaching for the phone.  
"Hello?" He yawned.  
"Hi Nate, everything okay?" Lucas asked.  
"Yeah, everything's going to be great." Nathan grinned.  
"Well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine?" Lucas laughed.  
"I guess I am." He said, "My guardian angel came to me in a dream and helped me realize what I've been missing out on."  
"I'm glad to hear it." Lucas smiled.  
"So what do you say you, me, Keith, and James drive up to Charlotte to see a basketball game sometime soon?" Nathan suggested.  
"Did Nathan Scott just suggest we get in a car?" Lucas questioned, wondering if his ears were deceiving him, "What is this world coming to?"  
"You only live once, Luke." Nathan said as he looked over towards his night stand. There sat a picture of Haley and him, Haley with baby James in her arms, moments after he had been born and he smiled because Haley looked so serene, like nothing in the world mattered because she had the two people that she loved more than life itself with her.

"Sometimes, you just have to take chances." He finished.  
"Welcome back, little brother." Lucas grinned.  
"Thanks for being here for me, Luke."  
"Hey, what are brothers for? I'll talk to you later, man."  
"Bye, Luke." Nathan said, putting the phone down.

Just then, James walked back in the room and Nathan smiled, because he knew for once that everything was going to be okay. He still had a lot to live for. He was going to wake up everyday with a smile on his face. For James. He was going to take chances and live life to the fullest. For Lucas. He was going to remember Haley, but not dwell on her. For Peyton. He was going to not worry about where life was taking him, he was just going to keep going. For Keith. He was going to keep living, even if it broke his heart. For everyone. And he was going to love James and Haley, always & forever, no matter what life put him through. For himself.

* * *

**So there you go. Did you like it? Let me know :)**


End file.
